Happy Birthday, Tintin!
by Speculatrix
Summary: Captain Haddock organizes a large surprise birthday party at Marlinspike for Tintin,while Chang keeps Tintin busy. And there was the greatest surprise in the world awaiting him at the end of it all. All updated for Tintin's 83rd birthday! Pls review!
1. Friends never Forget

**Happy Birthday, Tintin!**

**Disclaimer: **OF COURSE I don't own them! Herge does! And speaking of Herge, I've put him and his first wife, Germaine Remi (nee Kieckens) into the story.

**Author's Note: **This story has been, in my words, _officially_ _rekindled and altered _for Tintin's 82nd birthday. Though in this fic, there will be no age for him. I'll remedy that in good time.

**Friends never Forget**

"Great! I'll be expecting you in ten minutes then! 'Bye!"

Captain Archibald Haddock put the phone down for the gazillionth time that day and grinned cheekily to himself. Again. Nestor was nearby and would have smiled too, but, being a good and discreet butler, he didn't. This was the best thing that's ever happened to him, ever since that time he let his pet cat have Iago, the parrot the "Cataclysm" gave him, for dinner. He kept a feather in remembrance though, due to combined sentimentality and guilt. He then reviewed the day so far.

Professor Calculus was holed up all day in his lab with some whacked-out doohickey that the Captain wasn't too bothered about. In fact, he had nothing about the near-deaf scientist to bother about, because Calculus had, not too recently, undone the "damage" he'd done to the old seadog. The damage that involved pills which made the taste of alcohol seem disgusting to the drinker. That having been taken care of, the Captain thought "Now I have no need to bother about that blundering barbecued blister acting the goat again." He was wise enough not to think that thought aloud. You know why.

Haddock had then received a postcard from the Thom(p)sons, who were on vacation in Australia. They deserved it, having the need to shake off the trauma of being nearly executed in Tapiocapolis. They had also sent a special PS for Tintin, which was why the Captain had hid it in his jacket secretly after reading.

And where was Tintin on that day? That unforgettableday? Brace yourselves for some plot, Tintinologists! Not the dangerous kind though. I'm lame at that.

Tintin was out all day with Snowy. These were quiet and peaceful days. Nothing exciting was up. Rastapopoulos wasn't up to his old tricks at all. This puzzled Tintin greatly. Of course, we all know what happened to Rastapopoulos. And so does Snowy, who can only bark. Anyhow, it was Snowy, who knew what was happening on this day of days and only on a day like this will everyone ever expect to see a flummoxed, dense, oblivious Tintin, who had done nothing, but write his diary, whistle to himself and chat to Snowy, all at the same time, while lying on the grass in the meadow, where the gypsies had settled themselves eighteen months ago. "What's with the Captain?" he thought. He tried to think up various excuses for this, "He could have found another manuscript about treasure left by Sir Francis Haddock. No, he would tell me if he did. Had he found a long-lost relative? No, he would still tell me about it..."So he came up with a list of useless presumptions, which are not connected to this one unmissable day which he, of all people, actually had forgotten.

Tintin's faithful white terrier looked mockingly at his master watching the sky with a glazed eye. Snowy, of course, knew why the Captain was making so many calls to so many people and places. He knew why poor Nestor was wearing himself down by running around buying food and drink and decorations for Marlinspike Hall's interior. He even knew why he and that bane of a cat, owned by Haddock himself, had to make a temporary truce. But he won't tell Tintin. He can't anyway, for reasons mentioned previously.

It was his master's birthday. January the 10th. Snowy didn't know the year, of course, being illiterate. But neither do I. Nor you. Know the year, that is , not the illiterate part.

Still, Tintin, absorbed in his thoughts as he was, didn't notice the taxi that glided down the road all the way to Marlinspike Hall. The Captain was waiting for it, of course. "Ahoy there! How d'you like our humble abode?" He said politely to Chang, for it was none other than Chang Chong-Chen, who had gotten out of the taxi. "_Ni Hao_, Captain!" Chang politely greeted, as he shook Haddock's hand. "Wow this _is _a beautiful place! Tintin was right! Say, where is he?"

"Hmmm...hehehe," Haddock giggled gleefully at how well his plans were going so far. He had succeeded in pulling one over Tintin and he intended to keep it that way for the rest of the day. Then he realised that Chang and Nestor were watching and added with a cough, "Nestor, kindly bring Mr Tintin here,_please_..." The last word was said with puppy-eyes (Very OOC of him) specially directed at the poor huffing, puffing butler. Like he hadn't done enough already! But Nestor, being ever the faithful butler, complied with a weary smile and took off towards the Marlinspike meadows like a hare.

"Care for a drink, Chang m'boy?" Haddock offered him a glass of Loch Lomond, which Chang declined with a smile and they headed indoors to await Tintin.

Meanwhile, at the meadow, Tintin looked up to see Nestor sprinting towards him, "Hello, Nestor! What's the rush?" Tintin asked as he stood up.

"A visitor has come asking for you, Mr Tintin. The Captain told you to come without a delay; it's urgent," Nestor said slowly, trying to recover his breath. Tintin, without a word, ran to the Hall, with Snowy at his heels. Nestor walked on behind. The moment he entered the living-room, he saw his dear Chinese friend and they wordlessly bear-hugged and shook hands.

"My friend, it's good to see you again! Hello, Snowy!" Chang exclaimed and bend down to pat the happy terrier, who licked him. "So, Chang, it's been quite a while! How's it going?" Tintin asked.

"I'm on holiday. _Baba _Wang and _Shushu _Cheng from Kathmandu **(Father Wang and Uncle Cheng)** gave me enough money to personally pay you a visit. And don't worry, I checked the global weather forecasts before boarding the plane this time!" They all laughed as they remembered the episode with Tibet and the plane crash.

"Ah, Cuthbert! Out of the lab, I see!" Captain Haddock waved jovially to Professor Calculus, as the pint-sized professor saw himself in and shut the door, before Nestor could. Calculus smiled, "I was just taking a rest from constructing my newest brainchild, Captain. How on earth could you presume I was chased out by a banshee?"

Tintin and Chang covered their mouths to stop LOLing. That was when Tintin realised that Haddock had forgotten to yell at Calculus, who now saw Chang for the first time, "Why, look, we've got a visitor! _Ni Hao ma! Wo jiao_..." "Ah, yes, you're Professor Calculus! _Ni Hao!_" They bowed to each other.

While Calculus and Chang got to know each other (with a little difficulty), Tintin asked Haddock,"Um, Captain! Did you forget something? You seem quite unlike yourself today." "What's that supposed to mean?" Haddock turned to Tintin with an innocent expression, but Tintin knew a secretive smile, when he saw one. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Captain Haddock?" Tintin rounded up on the seafarer, but then Snowy tugged on his jeans with a whimper. The clever dog had come up with a plan to distract his master from his suspicions!

"What is it, boy?" Tintin inquired and looked down at Snowy, who ran eagerly up to the door. "Oh, you wanna walk? OK then. Chang! Wanna come with us?"

Chang's nonplussed expression lightened up as he agreed. The two guys and terrier then walked outdoors, waving at the Captain and the professor. Haddock thanked his lucky stars that Tintin was the owner of the world's cleverest dog, while Calculus? "Would you believe it, Captain! That boy drinks champagne!"

Now the Captain found his yell, "Thundering typhoons, Cuthbert! You and your champagne! That boy's name is CHANG! CHA-ANG!"

**TBC. A review is in order please!**


	2. Decorate and Distract

**Decorate and Distract**

Snowy didn't know where to lead his master and their friend. _But it didn't matter, _he thought, _I'll just lead them somewhere good and far, as long as it gives the Captain enough time_. That was when he came up with a brilliant plan. He checked behind him to ensure that Tintin and Chang were following, then he pretended to sniff something in the air and barked mock-urgently. Chang immediately caught on to the plan.

"Tintin! Snowy must have discovered something! Let's follow him!"

"You're right. Come on!"

They ran after Snowy, who led them further and further into the meadows that he and Tintin were lollygagging at the sky earlier. When he thought that he had led them far enough from the Hall, Snowy sniffed out a spot where he had hidden one of his favourite bones. Second favourite, to be exact. Without waiting for the guys, he started digging.

"Snowy! What have you found, boy?" came Tintin's voice, not far behind.

He and Chang stopped to catch their breaths and leaned in to see what Snowy was digging for. Ten slow minutes later (Well timed, Snowy!), the terrier's head, mucky and soiled, came out of the hole with a bone clutched between his teeth. As you can expect, Tintin was furious.

"That's it? You lead us here on a _bone-hunt_? Bad boy, Snowy!" Tintin ranted on to Snowy, who apologetically bowed his head, but sneaked a sly doggy glance at Chang, who grinned just as slyly.

Meanwhile, all the way at Marlinspike, Captain Haddock and Nestor were greeting their visitors. Tintin didn't know that Chang's adoptive family, the Wangs and Cheng Li-Kin and his son from Kathmandu had come at the same time as Chang. In spite of the Captain's insistence that they were his honourable guests, they had jumped into action. Looks like Nestor didn't have to do everything (I mean everything!) by himself at all! They were experts in decorating and cooking. _Mama _Wang helped Nestor cook, while Didi helped the Captain decorate. _Baba _Wang greeted the other guests, some from the village, some from elsewhere. The Thom(p)sons, Mrs Finch, Mr and Mrs Cutts, Mr and Mrs Bolt, Captain Chester, Mr Sakharine (**Those who watched ONLY the movie, he's NOT really a criminal!**), even Jolyon Wagg and family. They all shouted down Haddock's pleas to just take a seat, they all swung into action. And, of course, the Thom(p)sons did...well, what they do the best. Five minutes later, Captain Haddock lost it and ordered the hapless detectives to go sit in a corner, literally, like a mother annoyed with her naughty children.

While all this was happening, Snowy was running deeper into the woods, where Tintin and Haddock once found Miarka, the little gypsy and her fascinating Romany family. Tintin and Chang were having quite an exercise running around in the circles that the clever terrier created. Tintin was getting rather cranky, while Chang was enjoying himself. With subtle hand-gestures, he guided Snowy here and there and everywhere.

"Snowy! _Snowy! _What's with the wild goose chase? We've already found five bones and a fallen bird's nest! What the heck is going on?"

Yeah, Tintin, what _is _going on? Oh no, was that Thunder?

It was starting to rain. The sky wept with laughter to see such fun going on in the woods, drenching a sullen young reporter, his _Zhungguoren _friend and a little white dog with her tears.

"Tintin, we must get back to the Hall now!" cried Chang over the din.

Tintin's quiff was beginning to come down. He was in a bad mood. The Captain was being secretive, Snowy was running in circles and now they were actually trapped in the woods!

"_Mechant chien! _This is all your fault, Milou! Bad boy!" Tintin scolded Snowy again, using "Milou" as a "you're-in-trouble" name of sorts for the terrier.

Poor Milou was dirty and dejected. His beautiful plan was working so well and now the rain had to spoil it! He whimpered and looked away from his master. He had let him down. All of them.

Chang picked up the soaking terrier and hugged him. It didn't matter how soggy he was, they all were. _At least the decorations are going well in the Hall, _he thought.

"And don't think I noticed what your hands were doing, Chang! You were encouraging him, weren't you?" Tintin rounded up on a taken aback Chang, who exclaimed, "I'm sorry, Tintin! I was just trying to help! Actually, we both were." He looked away.

"Helping what? Who? Chang? Is there something you're not saying to me?" Tintin asked, now in a calmer tone. He can't stay mad at them, after all, they didn't start the rain.

But when Chang opened his mouth to reply, a loud _TOOT _came from the distance. A car!

"Quick, follow me!" Tintin ran in the direction of where the road should be. They found the road and Tintin waved in front of the car that he saw. What a surprise he got!

"Why it's my two biggest fans, Quick and Flupke!" Tintin exclaimed.

"Hiya, Tintin! Think we can drive alone?" Quick, a 10-year-old in a red sweater and black shoes and shorts, jovially gestured to the other occupants of the car.

It was quite a large car. A beige car that could only belong to...

"Uncle Jacques! Aunt Cecilie! What are you doing here?" Tintin exclaimed happily. Jacques Legrand and his wife, Cecilie (**I had to make up a name for his wife**) were Herge's (pseudo, considering they are different characters altogether) brother and sister-in-law. Tintin hadn't seen them in ages, but they always sent him postcards and photos. Does the name Legrand ring a bell? If it doesn't, I can tell you that the Legrands are the parents of Jo and Zette! And the owners of Jocko, the monkey.


	3. Sneezes and Surprises

**Sneezes and Surprises  
**

"_Salut_, Tintin!" Jo and Zette yelled happily in unison, waving at their favourite cousin, while Jocko, in a special car seat behind the backseat, just whooped jovially.

"Aww, shut that monkey up, it's giving me a headache!" Flupke, who was only 6, covered his ears. He may be an unwitting mischief maker, but he has his limits. I should know, I've read the comics.

"We need to go back to-ATCHOO!-Barlidspige Hall, _Oncle _Jacques," Tintin explained as he sneezed and sniffled, "Cad we hab a lifd?" "Sure, hop in, boys, we're going there too!" Jacques replied.

"Hop in, _cheri_. You too, Chang and Milou, there's plenty of room," exclaimed Cecilie, getting out and ushering them into the car before quietly adding, "_Vraiment_, Tintin, of all the days to get a cold..." This prompted Tintin to brusquely reply, "What, you think I asked for it?" only to apologize when he saw the hurt flash through his aunt's pretty face.

Tintin, Chang (Who didn't get a cold, but was shivering) and Snowy (Alternatively being called Milou, of course) were deposited at the very back to join Jocko. They were wrapped in blankets that Cecilie had the good mind to store away in case of emergencies. Immediately, Jacques revved up the car engine and soon they were on the way to Marlinspike Hall. Quick and Flupke immediately started blabbering about how their _mamans _had allowed them to accompany the Legrands and how _L'Agent _(Officer) 15 was grounded by the Superintendent for trying to arrest the Legrands under the false accusation of using them to smuggle gift-wrapped packages that contained "bombs," but by then Chang and Tintin had gone to sleep on each others' shoulders, exhausted from the day's exercise.

As for Snowy, he barked threateningly at Jocko, "Try to sit on my tail like you did last time and you'll feel my teeth on your tailless backside, you miserable excuse for evolution!" "Aw, c'mon Milou, y'know it was just a joke!" Jocko protested, but Milou had gone to sleep on Tintin's lap.

"_Cheri_, you do realise that this changes the whole plan right?" Cecilie whispered anxiously to her husband. Jacques sighed, "_Oui, _like using 20 francs to shut those two _bouffons_ up was enough! Ah, there's a phonebox in the distance!" Jacques parked the car near it and phoned the Hall, while Cecilie eyed the children and the birthday boy.

Meanwhile, back at Marlinspike Hall, the decorations were all put up, the cooking was done and everyone was taking a rest. Nestor took watch at the door, while Captain Haddock sat near the phone anxiously, in case it started to ring. And ring it did.

"_Allo, _who is it?" Haddock yelled impatiently. Jacques Legrand's calm voice drifted into his ears, telling him about the recent developement. "Uh-huh, yeah sure. I'll do it," Haddock said before hanging up.

_Mes dames et messieurs_ (**Ladies and gentlemen**), we have to spring into action immediately. The Legrands have Tintin and Chang and they're on their way as fast as they can! So GET TO YOUR HIDING SPOTS! ON THE DOUBLE!" Haddock announced. The guests immediately complied and Nestor, reliable as ever, went to switch off the lights. "No, wait a minute," Haddock said as he turned to the Thom(p)sons, who were still in their corner. "WHAT do you two half-wits think you're doing?!" he roared. Thompson replied, " Well, Captain, you told us to sit in this corner and not do anything!" Thomson (Without a p as in Venezuela) added," To be precise, we cannot do anything while..."

But the Captain interrupted him abruptly,"TO BE PRECISE, YOU TWO DUNDERHEADED ANACOLOUTHONS BETTER FORGET I TOLD THAT AND GO HIDE!" "Oh alright already!" "To be precise, whatever!" The detectives got up with a collective huff and sidled over to hide behind the sofa Haddock gesticulated at, next to the Wang family.

"They're here, sir! I see the car!" Nestor exclaimed excitedly. Haddock cleared his throat, straightened himself and announced, "Good! Now switch off the lights! I'll open the door." Nestor complied.

Meanwhile, in the car...

"Tintin! Chang! Wake up! We're here!" Quick and Flupke shouted, while Jo and Zette started chattering excitedly and allowed Snowy and Jocko to pounce into their laps.

"What, already?" a bleary-eyed Tintin yawned as Chang stretched himself awake. The guys became more alert as Jacques managed to find a parking spot. As awareness came to Tintin, he suddenly found himself asking a tirade of questions, "Why are there so many cars at the Hall? Aunt Cecilie, why did you tell remark on how I had to get a cold on this day? What's happening..."

"All in good time, my friend. All in good time," Chang said, patting his arm reassuringly.

"Hmm, I feel much warmer. No wonder I'm not sneezing anymore. ATCHOO! I take it back," Tintin sniffed as Chang shook off his blanket and hopped out of the car with Zette, the boys and the animals. Snowy still kept a little distance from a constantly apologizing Jocko, then decided to form a temporary truce with him too. Tintin, complete with blanket was the last to hop out.

"Ahoy, lads! I was getting a little worried. Tintin, you look frozen stiff! Chang, kids...y'know what to do," Haddock said and winked at the group of children and Chang, who whooped and ran off into the Hall.

"But, Captain, what...?" Tintin's inquiry was interrupted by Cecilie: "Hush now, _mon neveu, _all in good time."

Finally, it was happening! Tintin was flanked by his aunt and uncle, with Snowy, Jocko and the seafarer ahead of him as they finally stepped into the dark Marlinspike Hall.

Tintin opened his mouth to sneeze, but before he could...

"**SUUUURPRRRIIIIIIIISSSSSE!"**

The lights came on. And all Tintin could do, as he regarded the scene displayed in front of him...

"**ATCHOO!"**

With that, the party kicked into full swing.


	4. Party on the Plains of Joy

**Party on the Plains of Joy**

**Wow. This version is sappier than the first. :P**

Everyone was being so nice to him, treating him as though he was their most precious possession. He was receiving hugs, kisses and cameras were flashing here and there. The interior of the Marlinspike Hall was full of party decorations. Nestor was actually grinning from ear to ear and wearing a party hat. Our favourite young reporter was so confused he looked as though Sherlock Holmes had deducted his entire life story out of him into speechlessness. The Captain finally found him and gave him a bone-breaking hug. Tintin finally found his voice.

"Captain! But what's going on? Why am I suddenly the centre of attention?"

"It's your birthday, you young whippersnapper!" Captain Haddock shouted happily to the astonished reporter. The guests then let go of him and waited to hear what he had to say, now that the old seadog had dropped the bombshell news.

Tintin raised an eyebrow. Everyone anticipated his reaction. Then he finally spoke, "No way! Really?"

"If you may please look at this calendar, Mr Tintin?" Nestor requested, with a pocket calendar on his palm. Tintin took the blanket of his shoulders and looked at it. January the 10th! His own birthday! He immediately facepalmed in shame. _Why did I do this to myself? _He thought, _My own birthday! And I actually forgot!_

He smiled apologetically, "I'd forgotten! Could you believe it?" Chang rolled his eyes at his close friend, "Yeah, yeah, you forgot so much that you forgot to apologize to Snowy."

"Huh? What d'you mean?" Tintin asked, nonplussed.

"Haddock explained, "Snowy and Chang were both tasked with getting you away from the Hall, while we got the party ready. They both did a good job, especially Snowy. And you scolded him for it."

"Oh," was all that Tintin could manage to say. His cheeks blazed with shame, as he hung his head. Snowy walked up to him and pawed at his trousers. His master sighed and took his beloved canine companion into his arms. "Can you ever forgive me, boy? I didn't know you were just being as nice as everyone else." Snowy yapped his agreement and licked Tintin's face happily. Tintin smiled, as he set Snowy down on the floor.

"So, now that all's forgiven, where's my cake?"

Haddock led his friend to the big table. There, amongst the goodies and presents was a large cake with a single blue candle on top. A pretty orange flame danced on top of the candle-wick like a tiny dancer on a pedestal in a musical box.

"Now, let's sing!" commanded Haddock.

The guests immediately raised their voices in harmony to the Captain's conducting: "_Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire, Pour notre ami, Tintin!"_

Tintin beamed joyfully in front of them. He looked at all of them, all his friends and allies, smiling sincerely. Here he was on one side and here they were on another. And all that separated them was a cake. He started reminiscing on the spot. Some were friends, who knew him as the reporter he is, as well as a chip off the old block. Some were people, upon whom he had descended as a guardian angel, taking them away from the jaws of danger and/or death. And they all loved him for it.

A sob came out of his mouth and he realised that he was actually crying with joy. Tears were forming in his cheeks, as he saw all the trouble that they had all gone through to perfect everything. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and _Mme _Legrand put a comforting arm around him.

He found his voice yet again, "_Merci beaucoup, _thank you all so much! You're all the best friends I could ever have..." He sniffed, "Couldn't have asked for better...waterworks!"

He buried his face in his hands and started to sob uncontrollably. Aunt Cecilie, being a supportive mother figure, patted his back gently. "It's all right, Milou, I'm fine," he whispered gently to the faithful dog at his feet. Then the elderly, but authoritative, voice of Mr Wang spoke up, "We all want you to know that since you have preserved half of the lives that are now occupying this room, we have expressed our gratitude the best way we can, my friend. And friendships never die."

"Thanks, Mr Wang," smiled Tintin through his tears, "Thanks, everyone."

"Er, Tintin," Flupke piped in, spoiling the sweet, albeit sappy, moment, "Quick blew out the candle."

"Sorry," Quick smiled sheepishly at Tintin and threw a dirty look at Flupke, "I'll just light it up again." Which he did.

Tintin looked around at everyone, before blowing out the candle. Superstition said that you needed to make a wish, while blowing the candle. But he had nothing to wish for. Or...wait a minute...His eyes gleamed at how big the thought was. So big it felt impossible. But what did he have to lose? It isn't tempting to think big...

Everyone applauded and Tintin saw that the orange flame on the wick was now replaced by a swiggle of elegant, thin black smoke. "Yay!" "Dinner!" "I'm famished!" Everyone chatted and laughed joyfully as they served and had their dinner. There was plenty of room for everyone and the chatter never died down, even between mouthfuls of food. It was one of the best nights of Tintin's life.

But before everyone could have dinner, Tintin's instincts arose again at the sound of lod and incessant knocking at the front door, "Is that...the Professor's voice?"

Sure enough, the Professor was trapped outside the house! Having been in his lab all day long, Calculus had no idea about the festivities and when everyone yelled, "SURPRIIIIIIISE!" he thought a lightning bolt had felled the house in one fell swoop and was stuck in the rain banging on the door to get an explanation!

Nestor got to the door and wrapped the poor, soaked scientist in a dry blanket. Cuthbert squinted at the decorations, "My! How flamboyant! What's the occasion?" Nestor only smiled as he whispered everything into Calculus' good ear. And with his appearance, the party was complete. Well, almost complete, something else was in order. But only after dinner time, which was a chatty and festive affair and then was over as fast as it had started.

Captain Haddock stood up and announced, "Tintin, lad, we've got good news and bad news."

Tintin frowned slightly, "What's the bad news?"

"The bad news: No presents."

"Oh? Then, what's the good news?"

Haddock grinned like an evil maniac this time. Tintin almost felt creeped out, but braced himself for something overwhelming.

"Nestor," the seadog said in a softer voice than usual, "Please take Tintin to the Maritime Gallery."

Nestor complied. Tintin waved to his peers, left Snowy and followed Nestor.

"What is it now, Nestor?" Tintin said, but Nestor said nothing. He pushed Tintin gently into the Gallery and shut the door.

Tintin wasn't alone in there, though. The greatest surprise of them all was waiting there all along!

"_Maman! Papa!_" cried Tintin, as he ran into the waiting arms of his long-lost adoptive parents, Georges and Germaine Remi. He hadn't seen them at all in the years he'd been working as a reporter. He was too busy to even contact them, but always had them in mind. And now they were here, in the flesh!

The hug that followed was the longest, warmest and most emotional of them all.

"Happy birthday, Tintin _mon cheri_," Germaine said in between happy tears and smiles.

"Son, you've made us all proud, even if you weren't able to contact us. Your mother (**She's an OC of mine. See "The Complex Grandpere Complex".**) would be so happy right now," Herge said with pride and joy evident in his face and voice.

Tintin could only nod and let his eyes rain. They would have lingered a little longer in the Gallery, but Tintin thought it'd be unwise to keep the others waiting. So they went out into the living room.

The next explosion was louder and more explosive than the first.

"_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!_"

And our young hero, the world's best reporter, the number one reason I live for, smiled.

**Fin**

**Finally! All done! And it's 10:22pm! Happy Birthday, Tintin, my rock :)**


End file.
